Project: Onyx
by xxlilmusicxx
Summary: Dr. Eggman finds something interesting from his grandfather's files, and another threat is unleashed. A new adventure begins... First Sonic fic. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you guys like this. This is sorta my first Sonic fanfic so please just correct ,e if I make any mistakes, especially with the information. Anyways, here's the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any of its characters, but I do own the OC**

* * *

><p>Dr. Eggman was bored. After his latest defeat, he had lost interest in attacking Sonic and his friends for the time being. His robot companions, Bokkun, and Shadow the Hedgehog lounged about the ship, not really caring either. Scanning through his grandfather's old computer files, he yawned. But then, something seemed to catch his eye.<p>

"What's this?" he yelled out, causing his other companions to jump in surprise, all except Shadow.

"What is it doctor?" Decoe the robot asked, but Eggman ignored him. Scanning through the project files, he began to cackle.

"Perhaps the doctor needs some fresh air" Bocoe suggested and Decoe nodded.

"His pants are a bit too tight on him" Just as he said this, the doctor bonked them both on the head.

"I'm not crazy, you fools! Look!" he pointed at the large computer screen.

"Project: Onyx?" Bokkun inquired. At the mention of the name, Shadow's eyes widened.

_=FLASHBACK=_

_A purple hedgehog stood by the window, gazing at the planet known as Earth. Her black shaded quills fell a little passed her shoulders, and black stripes were imprinted on the side of her arms and legs. She wore a dark grey top with red straps on the center, a dark grey skirt skirt and dark grey also wore red band on her wrists and upper arms. She held a thoughtful expression as she merely stared out the window. Shadow approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder with the same thoughtful yet guarded expression._

_"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she turned to him then back out the window._

_"Yes, it is. Do you think we will be able to go there one day?" Gently wrapping his arms around her waist into a hug, Shadow replied,_

_"One day, Onyx. I promise, you will be able to feel the ground at your feet, and see the sky above your head."_

_"Will you be there by my side, Shadow?"_

_"I will" the female hedgehog turned to face him._

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise"_

_=END OF FLASHBACK=_

"Onyx" Shadow gasped.

"It says that this creature was sealed off as Shadow had been, and can only be activated by the use of a special gem." Eggman explained. The others began to sink in the information, and Shadow stood there, staring blankly at the screen.

_'This Onyx, she's still alive?'_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope it was alright. Anyways, please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, second chapter! By the way, I'll be posting a picture of my OC on deviantart pretty soon so just watch out for updates in case I post the link. So I hope you guys like this second chapter! This chapter would be a little longer than the first, so dont worry**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or its characters but I do own my OC**

* * *

><p>Shadow stared out the ship's window, deep in thought. <em>'How is it possible that I remember everything about my past, yet I had forgotten her?' <em>he though to himself. As he stared at the glass, a familiar purple hedgehog appeared at his side, smiling weakly at him, then the image disappeared. Shadow shook his head and placed his hand on the glass. How could he not remember? He felt an odd emotion at the pit of his stomach. Longing? No. It wasn't possible. He was the Ultimate Life Form, and he did not love. But who was this girl? She brought out so many emotions he always refused to show.

"Who is this Onyx?" he muttered.

"Shadow?" a voice asked behind him, but Shadow didn't bother to turn around.

"What do you want Rouge?"

"The doc needs us for a mission, something to do with Project:Onyx." Shadow's head snapped up and he turned to face the albino bat.

"What about it?" he demanded. Rouge just smirked.

"I'll explain on the way. We have a gem to find"

=With Sonic and Co.=

The group sat quietly at Chris' house, obviously bored. Sonic, Amy, Chris and Chris' grandfather, Chuck, all sat on the couch. There was a rather dull silence in the air that Sonic was fed up with.

"Isn't there anything exciting to do today?" he complained. He would have gone out for a run, but he would prefer a little adventure to go with it. Nobody bothered to reply. Suddenly, the TV switched on and everybody jumped in surprise.

"You have to see this!" Ella cried as she picked up the remote and increased the volume.

**_"Early this evening, a priceless gem was stolen from Station Square Museum. Local reinforcements do not have any clues but-"_** Ella shut off the TV again.

"Looks like Eggman is on the move again." Sonic stated.

"But I thought he was only after Chaos Emeralds. What does he want with a plain old gem?" Amy sat up from the couch as she asked this.

"I don't know, but we better find out."

=With Shadow=

Shadow stared at the odd looking gem in hos hands. It looked more like an orb than a gem though. It was a bright, amethyst color, with red mist swirling inside. The black hedgehog was confused, yet amazed. He could feel power emitting from the orb, coursing in and out of his body.

"Shadow, let's go!" Dr. Eggman called out. They were currently in front of an old laboratory. It was supposed to be one of the government laboratories, but the buildings was in shambles that you could hardly tell.

"She was supposed to be sealed in here?" Rouge looked at the building in disgust.

"Enough of this! Let's go!" The doctor looked happier than his usual self, and that started to creep out the others.

Like from the outside, the building was just as bad on the inside. Electric wires hung loosely from the ceiling, the metal walls had holes punched through them, some of which looked like they were sliced apart by blades. The group began to wonder if something had happened that had the lab shut down.

"Hey, what's that?" Decoe pointed to the room at the far end of the hallway. A bright light came from the room. The group entered, and were surprised at what they saw. Shadow seemed a bit more shocked than the others. Before them was a large containment cell, and a female hedgehog laid inside it. Wires were strapped onto her, probably to keep her still and asleep. Shadow stared at the very object that haunted his mind, and memories.

"There's nowhere to place the gem!" Bocoe said. The doctor merely looked thoughtful. He turned towards the computer which surprisingly was still in a decent condition.

"All I have to do is find the access code and we'll have the containment open in no time!"

After many, and I mean MANY passwords later, the doctor clutched his head.

"How can this be so difficult?" he roared. Everyone flinched back but Shadow. The ebony hedgehog was still too busy staring at the purple hedgehog inside the tube. Eggman suddenly grinned.

"I got it!" he turned back to the computer and typed. 'S-H-A-D-O-W'. There was a soft beep, and smoke was released from the containment unit. Eggman hurried back to the group gathering around to await the purple hedgehog to open her eyes, but she laid still. The doctor's temper flared again.

"What is the meaning of this?" he roared again. Shadow observed the girl, and his gaze finally landed on an empty spot on her attire. (A/N Not like THAT perverts) He glanced between the gem and the empty patch on her chest, it was like the last missing piece to a puzzle. Gently, he placed the gem onto the empty patch and it began to glow a bright scarlet.

"Excellent Shadow!" the doctor said, but they all had to back away as the light became unnaturally blinding. Eventually, the light cleared, and the female hedgehog stood before them, golden eyes staring at them curiosity, though her expression was blank. Placing her hand onto where her heart was, she knelt down.

"Onyx the Hedgehog, at your service doctor"

* * *

><p><strong>I loved writing this part. I hope you guys liked it. So please review and tell me what you think.<strong>

**~Cassandra**


End file.
